


Rosita Bustillos imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Rosita Bustillos imagines from my tumblrs





	Rosita Bustillos imagines

When Rosita invited you to tag along with her and Waverly on their trip to the spa you weren’t exactly excited, you figured it’d be more of a girls trip for the two of them and you’d be stuck waiting around for them bored out of your mind but Rosita promised she would ‘make it worth your while’.

You were right for the most part about being bored while they got their massages, mud bathes and manipedis but then Waverly suggested you end the night relaxing in the hot tubs and you realized what Rosita had in mind.

Seeing Rosita shrug out of her complimentary robe revealing the new bikini she was in made your mouth go dry.

She took a seat in the hot tub next to you, Waverly sitting across from you guys, and whispered in your ear, “I hope you like it, I got it just for you.”

The three of you sat around for an hour, talking to Waverly about how to make things right with Nicole as you enjoyed the free champagne and it was torture not being able to touch Rosita.

Eventually Waverly excused herself back to her room to turn in for the night and you let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was gone.

“I thought she’d never leave,” you said kissing Rosita hard.

Rosita dipped her hand into the water, running her hand over your shorts and could feel your prominent erection, “good thing Waverly couldn’t see how much you liked my bikini through all the bubbles,” she smirked.

“Well like you said, no bubbles, no magic,” you said making her laugh.

You sat there making out until Rosita shifted into your lap and wrapped her arms around your neck.

“You want to do this here?” you said feeling her subtly roll her hips into you.

“We’re in the corner of the room, no one will notice us. Plus, you’re the one who’s always wanted to have sex in a hot tub,” she smiled.

With that you wasted no time in untying your shorts, letting your cock free in the water and pulled her bikini bottoms to the side, sliding the tip against her clit.

“No teasing,” Rosita grunted, “just because no one’s paying attention to us doesn’t mean we have time for foreplay.”

“And I thought you loved it when I teased,” you said nipping at her neck.

“Normally I do but this time-” she was cut off when you abruptly pushed your cock into her.

You thrusted your hips upwards, Rosita matching your movements every time.

You licked and sucked across her collarbone, using one hand on her hips to guide her against you and the other on her breast, squeezing roughly.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned, “I’m so close.”

Thrusting harder you brought her to her climax, kissing her to swallow the loud moan she let out as she came and shortly after you were cumming too.

“That was fun,” she chuckled, getting off of you and fixing her bikini.

“It was, now how about we go back to our room and make use of that big spacious shower and that very comfortable looking bed,” you grinned.

“Told you I’d make it worth your while,” Rosita teased.


End file.
